The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana, commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bkpcmpjy’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Campanula plants with attractive flowers and good interior and garden performance.
The new Campanula plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in June, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana identified as code number 4400102, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana identified as code number 4400293, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in June, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by cuttings in Maasdijk, The Netherlands, since February, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.